


Shame

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, M/M, Not Romance, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is ashamed of his life, and he doesn't want Stiles to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

Stiles groaned as he made his way to the door. It was seven A.M. on a Saturday morning, and someone wanted his attention pretty badly. His dad had left for work around six and Stiles had gone to bed around four after waiting two hours for Isaac to text him back. 

The pounding grew louder as Stiles threw the front door open. Annoyance washed over him as he glared at the lanky boy standing in front of him. “Yes Isaac?” Stiles snapped. He wasn’t sure if he was mad because it was so early or if it was because Isaac had just up and stopped texting him last night.

“I just wanted to come apologize for last night,” Isaac muttered, looking down at his feet. 

“Yeah, we you could have texted that to me I was sleeping,” Stiles retorted.

“My phone got broken. I dropped it in the toilet that’s why I stopped replying,” Isaac stated, not bothering to look up at Stiles.

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles said turning and walking into the house. He left the door open, not bothering to invite Isaac in; he would follow if he wanted. Stiles was right, and Isaac followed after him shutting the door and walking towards Stiles bedroom.

“What time…”

“Four,” Stiles snapped, stopping suddenly causing Isaac to run into him. Both boys let out a small oomph. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re acting strange?” Stiles asked turning to face Isaac. His eyes were still cast on the floor. Stiles raised an eyebrow and grabbed Isaacs' chin tilting it up, so they were looking each other in the eyes. Isaac shook his head and pulled away from Stiles touch.

“Don’t touch me,” He muttered. “Please,” He added almost as if it was an afterthought. Stiles narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the taller boy, who quickly retreated back down the hall to the living room.

“I can’t stay I need to head home,” He said, making a beeline for the door. Stiles chased after him, grabbing him by the wrist before he could make it out. Isaac tugged his hand away and the glove he had been wearing came off in Stiles' hand. There wasn’t anything weird to Stiles about Isaac’s clothes. It was winter he was probably cold, but what did worry him were the cuts on Isaac’s hand.

“Isaac what did you do to your hand?” Stiles asked, reaching out and taking it in his. His knuckles were a mixture of purple and green with dark red, dried blood, coating them. As Stiles moved his fingers, to check for any breaks the cuts seemed to crack open drawing blood to the surface. 

“I got mad when I dropped my phone, so I hit a wall,” Isaac said, not daring to move his hand. Stiles was touching him with such gentleness; it was almost scary to him. 

“Once? You hit a wall once, and this happened? Isaac, is there something you’re not telling me?” Stiles asked, weakly. He knew Isaac was a pretty quiet person who kept to himself. He knew Isaac didn’t talk about his home life a lot, but then again Stiles didn’t either. He figured it was the whole not having a mom thing, but then again that couldn’t be the only excuse. 

“No Stiles,” Isaac snapped, jerking his hand away and quickly shoving his hand back in his glove. 

“Dude calm down, you don’t have to get so angry about it,” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Isaac.

“Well, you don’t need to go around poking your nose into other people’s business,” Isaac retorted with a snarl as he glared back at Stiles.

“You should be thankful I even stick my nose in your business Isaac. Last time I checked I was one of your only friends. In fact, I might be your only friend. I honestly think Erica just tolerates you and Scott’s to god damn busy with Allison to even notice me so why would he notice you!” Stiles yelled. The last word echoed and hung in the air between them. Isaac looked shocked, and so did Stiles, but neither of them moved towards an apology.

“I’m not,” Isaac said, after a moment. “I’m not thankful you stick your nose in my business. I’m ashamed,” He whispered the last part, more to himself than Stiles.

“That’s stupid; you don’t need to be ashamed around me,” Stiles said, moving towards the downstairs bathroom where some medical supplies was.

Isaac teetered back and forth trying to decide if he should just bolt, but he ended up following after Stiles. He removed both of his gloves and held out his hands so Stiles could get a good look at the bruising and swelling that was now Isaac’s hands. Stiles carefully took them and ran them under a cold stream of water. Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let Stiles take care of his hands. After a while, they were wrapped and resting in his lap as he sat with Stiles.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re so ashamed to have me sticking my nose in your business?” Stiles asked as he turned on his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Isaac didn’t turn to look at him he just kept looking forward, watching as Finn and Jake talked about Princess Bubblegum. 

“Because, you’re you, and I’m me. You’ve got so much going for you, and I have…I have nothing. God Stiles I work at a graveyard to help my dad out because he is too busy pissing away our money on alcohol. I don’t have a car, a driver’s license, all I have is a room and sometimes that’s even a maybe,” Isaac explained, his voice low as he spoke. It was almost as if he didn’t want Stiles to hear his confession. To him Stiles was like a ray of sunshine, he was light in its purest form whereas Isaac was just dirt. He wasn’t even a form of darkness because that would be the absence of light and as long as he had Stiles he couldn’t be dark. 

“So, what does any of that have to do with why you’re ashamed? I don’t have it much better than you do. I don’t have a job; my dad’s job is a maybe some days, and so is his paycheck. With Agent DouchMcCall back in town, Scott’s pissy and Allison seems to be the only one who can make him happy. His mom’s having issues so even when I do get a little cash I always sneak it into her purse so maybe Scott can calm down, and maybe I can have my best friends back, not that your anything less compared to Scott…” Stiles muttered trailing off as he looked at Isaac, who was taking off his scarf and his jack. His jaw slowly dropped as his eyes landed on what should have been skin pale as snow. He reached out running his fingers along welts and scars bruises and cuts. “Isaac,”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, watching as Stiles long fingers moved along his arms and over his chest. He had decided that it was easier to deal with the pain if he wasn’t wearing a shirt under his jacket. 

“Did your dad do this?” Stiles asked, letting his hand fall. He wasn’t sure what to say other than he was sorry, but then again he knew that sorry wouldn’t do anything. So many people had said they were sorry to Stiles when his mom died, the words had lost their meaning to him.

“Yeah, he did. That’s why I’ve been so ashamed,” Isaac said, looking down at his feet. 

“I can tell me dad. We can get you out of the situation,” Stiles said taking Isaac’s hand in his. 

“No, it’s fine. I love my dad. One day he’ll get better. I know it so just…just think about that next time you want to get mad at me for not replying to your text,” Isaac said, giving him a look. Stiles nodded. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Stiles said, letting go of Isaac’s hand and looking back at the TV. It wasn’t too long before Isaac had leaned his head on Stiles shoulder and Stiles head had tilted back as he emitted a soft snore. Isaac smiled; the feeling of shame slowly lifting off his chest as his eyes closed, and he relaxed into a calm, peaceful nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say this was my first time touching on this subject. I feel like I really did bad at handling it so if you would like to give me pointers let me know i'm happy to take them. Also I feel Stiles may be a little OOC if you have pointers feel free to let me know on that as well. Over all I enjoyed writing this fic it really flowed out of me easily and was fun to do!


End file.
